


Secret Admirer

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Secret Admirer, buddietines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: "Buckaroo, I love you and unlike someone, I'm not afraid to say it to your face," Chimney laughs, looking behind Buck with a smile.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Secret Admirer

"You're lucky," Chimney states, leaning against the locker next to Buck's.

After rolling his eyes, Buck stares at the note resting on top of his stuff in his locker then squint at his friend.

"Is this a joke? Are you doing this?" He asks as he takes the piece of paper and waves it close to Chimney's face.

At first, Buck find it nice, finding a note in his locker before every shift. It did wonders to his ego and always put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. But now, it's just frustrating and words written on white paper aren't enough anymore.

"Buckaroo, I love you and unlike someone, I'm not afraid to say it to your face," Chimney laughs, looking behind Buck with a smile.

Frowning, Buck turns around and finds Eddie standing awkwardly a few feet away. As soon as their eyes meet, the man blushes and looks away which, for a reason Buck doesn’t understand, makes Chimney laugh harder. Ignoring him, Buck reads the note from his secret admirer. As his eyes scan the page, a smile spread across his face and his heart leap in his chest.

"They want to meet after my shift," he tells Chimney who's sending him a quizzical look.

His friend gives him a smile. It turns into a grin when he looks at Eddie again, but before Buck can ask about it, the alarm goes off and they run to the firetruck.

After his shift, Buck is the first one leaving the station. He throws his bag on the backseat of his jeep, checks his reflection in the window, and walks back to the entrance of the station to wait for his secret admirer. His heart is beating so fast he feels like it’s going to explode or jump out of his chest as he paces, nervousness and excitation making it impossible to stay still. Suddenly a hand gently grabs his shoulder, startling him. When he turns around, he finds Eddie looking at him with a small– almost shy– smile on his face.

“So, do you want to grab breakfast?” His best friend asks.

“I’m sorry,” Buck shakes his head, “I’m waiting for someone.”

Eddie’s smile widens but the man stays silent, looking at him expectantly. He looks like he’s waiting for Buck to put the pieces of some puzzle together, to understand something. It takes a few minutes, but Buck finally does and doesn’t hesitate. He launches himself at Eddie and kisses him- his coworker, best friend, and secret admirer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments always are appreciated, show me love!
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!


End file.
